1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to lighting devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a plurality of lighting members each associated with a plurality of retractable housing members each incorporating several wires for allowing a user to selectively adjust the distance between the plurality of lighting members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative string lights, such as Christmas lights, are generally formed of insulated electrical wire and a plurality of small bulbs. The lengths of the string lights vary, along with the sizes, colors, and number of bulbs on the string. When a set of string lights is applied to a Christmas tree, the string of lights is generally wrapped around the trunk of the tree and along the branches of the tree. Of course, the string of lights may be disposed on any type of structure or product or plant.
When first purchased, the sets of lights generally come in boxes which are not particularly suitable for storing the sets of lights in an orderly fashion thereafter. Since the sets are rather cumbersome to handle (often being eight feet or more in length) they are simply stuffed in boxes or bags for storage. Unfortunately, when the next season arrives these sets of lights are all tangled and in the process of untangling them, generally, several bulbs are broken. Even after the sets of lights have been untangled it is still cumbersome to mount these on a tree because, for example, they are difficult to maneuver around a tree or on a structure, and once placed in an unsatisfactory manner on the tree or structure they must be entirely disassembled to be repositioned in a satisfactory manner.
As a result, if attempting to untangle a webbed mass of improperly stored lights was not daunting enough, the mere act of untangling alone causes undue stress on both the light sockets and light bulbs causing damage to the socket connection and bulb breakage. Furthermore, during reinstallation of the lights, knotting forces one to continually separate the descending strands from the common wire portion that is to be fastened. This causes a substantial waste of time, delays the installation process, and adds to the further frustration of the installer (particularly if the installer is in an elevated position or working upon a ladder or adjusting lights on a structure).
Additionally, it is difficult to maintain a high density degree of the sets of lights on the branches/structure while hiding the excess insulated wire between the bulbs because the wire between the bulbs tends to sag from the branches/structure, which is not visually pleasing.
Consequently, the tangling of lights, the sagging of wires/lights, and the inability to effectively reposition lights once they are placed on a Christmas tree/or other structure is cumbersome and frustrating. Thus, some new and novel solutions need to be presented that permit the disposition of Christmas lights on a tree or structure for allowing the user to freely maneuver the lights in a variety of directions without the hassles of entanglement and sagging.